


Where the Ocean Meets the Land

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (I mean Uther's in this so that's a given but it's like...worse than usual), Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Angst, Background Dog, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaids, Mild Language, The little mermaid - Freeform, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: When Arthur was ten years of age, he saw something that he had never seen before.A human.





	Where the Ocean Meets the Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoodlandGoddess1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/gifts).



> So I know this fic is nothing like we discussed at all, Woody. But what can I say? Inspiration suddenly struck and bam I crank out an 11k fic in three days  
>  ~~Maybe deadlines are actually my muse. idk~~  
>  Anyways, I had a lot of fun fun writing this, and I hope you like it <333  
>  ~~Even if it's not the best quality, I admit. Darn you, muse, for giving me inspiration _three days_ before this thing was due~~
> 
> Thanks to Fastesthe1 for a two a.m. beta read. What are sisters for, amiright?? XD  
> And another special thanks to my brother, who answered without even batting an eye when the first thing I asked him when he walked into my room was "WHAT SHOULD I NAME THE DOG???"
> 
> Written for [_The Merlin Rarepair Swap_](https://merlin-rarepair-swap.tumblr.com/)  
>  And if you like listening to music while reading, I recommend [this video of the _Finding Nemo_ soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhwvPuDnG_A)
> 
> ~
> 
> _Where the ocean meets the land,_  
>  _grit your teeth and stand upon_  
>  _your own two feet, my darling._  
>  _Do take care._ \-- SJ Tucker, _Where the Ocean Meets the Land_

When Arthur was ten years of age, he saw something that he had never seen before.

A human.

He knew what a human _was,_ of course – what merperson didn’t? – but all his life he’d been warned against them, warned against seeking them out, or, _gods forbid,_ _talking_ to one.

And for most of his life, he believed that he would never get to meet one.

But life is full of surprises.

It wasn’t often that Arthur went off on his own, swimming around the reefs and coral without any supervision worth speaking of – he was the son of one of the lords of the sea, after all – but today had been an exception. And frankly, he was glad that no one was around.

Morgana had been teasing him – again – and their father had taken her side – _again –_ so Arthur had just… left. Left the underwater castle to go and explore, and to calm his temper before facing his family again.

But as Arthur swam, he found it was a beautiful day: the light from the sun shining through the water and shimmering all across the ocean floor, and schools of multicolored fish swimming and parting around him.

Arthur found himself smiling, simply looking at the waves around him and marveling in how his scales reflected the light onto the sand below.

But it was as he was staring at this light that something happened.

A shadow went over him.

Arthur froze immediately – _H_ _ow could he have been so careless?_ _E_ _veryone knows to always,_ always _watch for sharks_ _–_ and he turned around ready to fight.

Only to find nothing was there.

Arthur blinked, and he swept his gaze through the ocean around him.

There was nothing. Nothing but the schools of fish and coral he’d seen earlier. And certainly nothing large enough to cause that shadow.

But… there had been _something,_ hadn’t there?

He looked up.

And his eyes widened in surprise.

He’d heard of humans before – the strange creatures who lived above in the world of air; who looked alike to his people from the waist up, but below had something akin to a second set of arms – humans and their strange bowls to float on the surface of the sea.

But he’d never seen one before. A human _or_ a… a _b_ _oat,_ as he believed it was called.

There was a boat above him now. A small one, he assumed, based on the fact it appeared to only be about as wide as he was tall.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Arthur swum to get a better look at whoever might be inside of it.

And through the diffraction in the water, Arthur could make out two figures.

One was an adult man, his light hair just beginning to gray, and face covered in a beard.

The other was a boy – a human boy – that could not have been much older than Arthur was.

His hair was darker than Arthur’s, but only just, and his complexion appeared to be about the same pale shade.

But Arthur cocked his head, and he swam closer.

With their… legs? (Arthur wasn’t entirely sure what humans called their lower halves) hidden from view, Arthur could almost imagine that the figures in the boat were… _normal._ Sure, they were missing the extra fins from their elbows and back, but Arthur had seen many mermen who had lost such appendages in battle.

They appeared to be talking, and Arthur heard the boy let out a laugh at something the man had said.

It was a nice sound, that laugh, and it sounded just as he would have expected a laugh to.

Were humans really so different? Or as terrible as he’d been led to believe?

It was as Arthur was thinking about this that something else happened.

The boy cried out, and Arthur snapped out of his reverie to see the boy’s hand reaching down into the water -

Towards something that was sinking down, glinting in the light as it fell through the current.

The man pulled the boy back into the boat, Arthur plainly able to hear him scolding the boy through the water.

But Arthur’s attention was fixed on the object.

It landed on the ocean floor, a small plume of sand rising around it.

And he swam down to see for himself what it was.

It was a tube of a sort, with one end tapering off and smaller holes running down one side.

Arthur furled his brow at it, before looking up once more at the shadow of the boat.

It was moving to the shore, Arthur able to see the oars as they pushed through the water.

He followed.

The shore was closer than Arthur realized, and within only a few minutes he found himself at a place where the ocean was only a scant few feet high, becoming shallower and shallower.

Until there was no sea at all.

The boat pulled up to a strange wooden structure, a flat surface extending out into the sea, and the man climbed out before tying it off.

Arthur swum to underneath the wooden floor, before surfacing.

“I’m sorry, papa,” the boy said, hoisting the oars out of the boat and stepping above Arthur’s head. “I didn’t mean to drop it.”

The man sighed, before he rubbed his hand against the boy’s head, tousling his hair. “It’s alright, son. We can make a new one. Goodness knows I’ve lost many things to the depth of the sea below.”

The boy and his father continued down the wooden walkway, their voices fading as the father told his son a story of how he lost his favorite hunting knife to the ocean.

Arthur stayed until he couldn’t hear them anymore, and, slowly, he swam out from under the wooden platform to see where it was they were headed.

A little ways from the shore, Arthur could see a small village – just a small cluster of homes and buildings, crowded together against the grassy hillside. He blinked. Villages weren’t unusual under the water either. The buildings didn’t look quite the same, but was it really that different?

Arthur didn’t know how long he stared at it, wide-eyed and surprised.

The village was too far away to see the individual people, but watching them move, watching them go about their day was… _fascinating._

It seemed so… calm.

So _normal._

Arthur gradually made his way along the shore, still watching the village, and glancing around at the hills that were behind it.

He’d thought about what the shore looked like, but he never expected it to be so _green._

There was a small cove leading a ways into the land, and Arthur swam into it to get a closer look at the village.

But then he realized that there was a figure, sitting on the beach behind the rocks – hidden to every view except from the sea.

Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise.

It was _the boy –_ the same one that dropped the tube Arthur still held in his hand.

Arthur’s head broke the surface, and he watched as the boy traced mindless patterns into the sand with a stick, his brow furled in what Arthur could only assume was sadness.

The same expression he’d had since dropping the tube.

Arthur looked down at the tube once more, still not entirely sure what it was, and doubly lost as to how something so simple could be so important.

But, the longer Arthur stared, the more he found he didn’t like the look on the boy’s face.

So Arthur took in a breath, before swimming forward.

“Hello.”

The boy started, looking up with wide eyes.

Wide eyes that only got wider as they settled on Arthur, and suddenly the boy scrambled back in the sand until his back was pressed to the rocks.

“No, I won’t hurt you,” Arthur said, his brow furling. The human was afraid of him? How strange. “You dropped this,” Arthur said, holding out the water-logged tube. “I saw you. On the boat. I wanted to return it.”

The land-boy blinked, before he crawled forward, cautious and slow. He reached out a hand, equally as tentative, before it suddenly snapped to the flute. The boy brought it close to his chest, blinking in shock as he looked it over, before looking up again. “… thank you,” he said. He squinted at Arthur. “What’s your name?”

“Arthur,” Arthur answered.

The land-boy’s face twisted. “That’s a funny name.”

Arthur scoffed. “Well, what’s yours?”

“Percival.”

“That’s worse!” Arthur exclaimed. He laughed. “Is that a normal human name?”

Percival frowned, and he looked over Arthur. He shrugged. “Is _Arthur_ a normal mermaid name?” he challenged back.

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t know. And I’m not a _mer_ _maid,_ I’m a _merman.”_

Percival shrugged as well. “What’s the difference? You have fins, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Arthur said. He brought his tail forward. “I have fins.”

Percival’s eyes widened in awe. _“Whoa,”_ he said. He crawled forward, staring with wide eyes at Arthur’s tail.

Just as Arthur was staring in fascination at Percival’s legs.

How does it feel to have _two_ appendages?

But it was then that Arthur noticed that Percival was still holding the confounding tube.

“What’s that?” he asked. Percival gave him a confused look, and Arthur nodded at Percival’s hand. “The thing you dropped.”

“It’s a flute.”

“What do you do with it?”

Percival looked over Arthur in confusion. “You don’t know?”

“I’ve never seen one.”

“Well you – you play it. You use it to make music.”

Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise. “Humans have _music?”_

Percival laughed once more – that nice sound he’d made on the boat. “Of course we have music! Do the merfolk  _not_ have music?”

“We have music,” Arthur responded, insulted. “I’m just shocked that humans _do.”_ He squinted at the flute. “Can you play?”

“I’m not very good,” Percival said with a laugh.

Arthur shrugged. “You’re definitely better than me.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve never played one.”

Percival laughed again, before he lifted the flute to his mouth and began to play.

Sure enough, Percival certainly wasn’t as skilled as some of the bards Arthur had heard play for his father.

But the sound of the flute was something Arthur had never heard before, and he sat transfixed even as Percival faltered through notes and his fingers stumbled across the holes.

When he finished, Percival lowered his hands with a sheepish smile. “Told you I’m not very good.”

Arthur only smiled. “I thought you did well.” But then he glanced to the sky, and his stomach dropped.

“I need to go,” he said, pushing himself away from the rocks. “I’ve been gone for too long.”

Percival’s face fell, and he looked over Arthur with a disappointed expression. But then he swallowed. “Will you… will you come back?”

Arthur blinked. But then he nodded with a smile. “I’ll try to come back tomorrow.”

~

Needless to say, Morgana wasn’t happy with this development.

 _“_ _Father won’t be pleased.”_

_“Father doesn’t need to know. Just tell him that I am… unavailable.”_

_“_ _That’s a big word from you._ _And where am I supposed to tell him you’ve gone?”_

_“Anywhere! I don’t care!”_

_“Are you going to_ _at least_ _tell me where you’re going?!”_

_“Nuh-uh!”_

_“_ _I will find out, Arthur!”_

 _“No you won’t!_ _I’m not telling and_ _I swim much faster than you do!_ _So there’s no way you can catch me!_ _”_

But the chance to speak with Percival again – to find out more about _humans_ and their lives – was too much to pass up.

And, sure enough, tomorrow found Arthur at the small cove once more.

Percival was already waiting there, sitting on the rocks and halting notes coming from the flute.

Arthur surfaced with a smile. _“Percival!”_ he called.

Percival’s head jerked up, and his face broke out in a grin. _“_ _Arthur!_ _You’re back!_ ” he said, rushing down to the waves.

Arthur pulled himself out onto the sand, before falling onto his back and closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun sink into his skin.

Percival joined him, lying down and spreading out his arms and letting out a breath, before pointing up at the clouds. “That one’s a duck.”

“What’s a duck?”

They spent the whole day talking – about their lives, their families.

“I have one sister,” Arthur said. His face twisted. “Morgana. _Yeuch._ She’s a year older than I am. We have the same father, but different mothers.”

Percival laughed. “I have one sister as well,” he said. But then he smiled. “But I also have four brothers.”

 _“Four brothers?”_ Arthur exclaimed.

Percival nodded. He grinned. “I’m the youngest.”

“What are you siblings like?”

“Well there’s Dindrane, she’s the oldest. She’s… twenty now. Which means she’s ten years older than me…”

But eventually, Percival was called away, and Arthur returned to the sea.

Only to return the next day.

And the day after that.

Until they were meeting almost everyday.

Arthur went up as often as he could. Always to the cove and hoping to find Percival there. Sometimes weeks would pass between visits – sometimes Arthur being unable to get away, sometimes Percival being unable to meet him – but they both understood that things happened, and they always made sure to apologize for being gone.

He and Percival shared everything about their lives – their joys, their sorrows – offering comfort when the other needed it, and receiving it in return.

Arthur never told anyone about Percival - not Morgana, not Gwen.

His days with Percival were for him and him alone.

No one else needed to know.

~

“Morgana’s beginning to learn magic.”

 _“Magic?”_ Percival said in surprise.

Arthur nodded. He turned to Percival with a furled brow. “Do humans have magic?”

Percival tilted his head back and forth. “It’s rumored some do. But it’s not common.”

Arthur nodded, thinking. “Her eyes turn gold when she uses it,” Arthur said. “If Merlin didn’t already have it I don’t know how I would react.”

Percival’s brow furled. “Who’s Merlin?”

“Oh,” Arthur waved a hand, dismissive. “The new servant my father hired for me. He’s a bit… incompetent, but he’s loyal to a fault. Always speaks his mind – especially to me. You’d like him, I think.”

Percival nodded. He smirked. “If this Merlin can help keep your head from getting too big, I say he’s alright in my books.  Don't want a repeat of last year, do we?”

Arthur scoffed. “I apologized for that, didn’t I?” he said in exasperation.

Percival shrugged, but he grinned. “But I plan to keep bringing it up. You’re in for the long haul, Arthur.”

Arthur buried his face in his hands, Percival laughing all the while. “Oh, _gods.”_

~

“I’m sixteen now,” Percival said one day, feet kicking through the water as Percival dried himself off in the sun. Arthur had taken him on a tour of some of the nearby reefs – still amazing Percival even after all this time with his ability to speak when submerged, and at his ability to propel himself through the water with only the smallest of kicks – and it was only now that Percival had a chance to sit and let the sun warm him. “Papa says I’m almost a man.”

Arthur’s face twisted in confusion. “Are you… not a man?”

Percival looked confused as well, looking over Arthur with an askance look, before his eyes widened in understanding. He chuckled. “I am not an _adult,”_ he clarified. “I’m a _human,_ but I’m not a _man._ Not yet anyway.”

Arthur blinked, but then he shook his head. He laughed. “Your human terms are so weird,” he said. “To me, you’re all _men._

 _“_ _Stay away from the land of_ men, _Arthur. Don’t talk to_ men, _Arthur. Humans are all evil_ _– they’ll capture you and take you away to watch and treat as a pet -_ _”_

“Is that what you think?”

Arthur turned, and to his shock found Percival with a hurt look.

“What? No! I don’t. That’s just… that’s just what my father tells me. I know you’re not evil.” He smiled and jostled Percival with his shoulder. “There’s no way _you_ can be evil.”

Percival blinked, before he chuckled. “Although it’s funny. My old man says the same thing.

 _“Don’t speak with the merfolk, Percival. They’ll lure you into the ocean and drown you before_ _ripping your heart out of your chest and eating it. Raw.”_

Arthur’s face twisted in disgust. “That’s _disgusting,”_ he said while Percival laughed. “Gods, I would at least _cook_ it first, I’m not a barbarian.”

This caused Percival to laugh even louder, and Arthur only smiled, watching Percival as he laughed.

He found himself loving that sound more and more as the years passed.

And he knew he would never grow tired of it.

~

A few days after Arthur’s eighteenth birthday found him at the cove once more.

He’d been there for a while, sitting with his tail tucked into his chest and arms wrapped around it, staring out at the sea with a glower.

But, eventually, he did hear someone approach from behind him.

“You’re here early.”

Arthur didn’t turn to face Percival, but his shoulders slumped and he dropped his head. “… I had to get away from my father. I didn’t know where else to go.”

Percival said nothing, but he came and sat down next to Arthur, putting an arm around Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur leaned over, resting his head on Percival’s shoulder and moving his hand so his fingers were intertwined with Percival’s.

Neither of them spoke, Arthur just staring out at the horizon, and watching as the sun began to sink lower and the sky began to darken.

Sunsets were always so beautiful above the waves.

“I wish I could stay on land with you,” Arthur murmured after some time. “There’s nothing for me down there.”

“Surely there must be something. What about your sister? Your friends?”

Arthur shrugged. “I would miss them, yes. Morgana, Merlin, Gwen… But other than them… nope. Nothing else that I would miss if I gave it up. Like I said, there’s nothing.”

“I doubt that. Besides, what’s here on land that’s so special?”

Arthur’s stomach twisted a bit, and he swallowed.

Should he say it?

Arthur sat up then, Percival’s arm falling from his shoulder. Arthur turned to face him.

 _“_ _You’re_ what’s special up here,” he said, eyes flicking between Percival’s.

Percival blinked, but then his brow furled a bit, and he looked over Arthur as if considering.

But then he was leaning slowly towards Arthur, lips parted and eyes lidded.

Arthur found himself leaning towards Percival as well.

Arthur’s eyes slipped shut.

And his lips found Percival’s.

The kiss was slow and gentle, and all the world seemed to melt away from the two of them – just the two of them, where the ocean met the land.

The separated after several moments, Arthur’s expression still… _awed_ as he looked over Percival.

 _“_ _Wow,”_ Percival breathed. He breathed an airy laugh. “I don’t think there are many people who can claim they’ve kissed a merman.”

Arthur laughed. “Nor many mermen who can say they’ve kissed a human.”

Percival laughed again, before he lifted his hand to Arthur’s neck. He smiled. “I’d like to do it again.”

Arthur let his lips touching Percival’s once more be answer enough.

~

Arthur didn’t remember much of the swim back to his home, his mind still lighter than the clouds and Arthur positively _giddy._

(Morgana would have gagged at such a word choice.)

But Arthur found he didn’t care, swimming through the ocean – had it always been this beautiful? – towards his home.

But his good mood vanished as soon as he arrived.

Uther was waiting for him, floating in the doorway -

With a positively thunderous expression on his face.

Morgana was behind him, looking between the two of them with a scared look.

 _“_ _Inside. Now,”_ Uther ordered, before he turned and swam inside.

Arthur blinked. He turned to Morgana with a puzzled look, and she only shook her head.

She didn’t know what was going on either.

Arthur’s lips thinned, but he took in a low breath and let it out before following after his father.

Uther didn’t turn, only swimming through the hallway until they reached the throne room.

Uther entered first.

And Arthur followed, before shutting the door behind them.

Uther didn’t speak, his back still to Arthur.

But even then Arthur could see his angered breathing.

“… sire?” Arthur began.

 _“_ _Is it true?”_ Uther started. Before he turned around, enraged. _“Is it true that you were seen kissing a human?”_

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Where did you hear that?”

“It doesn’t matter where I heard it,” Uther responded coolly. “What matters is if you admit to it. Now, Arthur, _did you meet with a human? And did you kiss th_ _em_ _?”_

Arthur didn’t move for a moment, before rolled his shoulders back. His eyes narrowed. “I do not deny it.”

Uther’s eyes widened – horrified and incredulous and angered all in one. “So it’s _true.”_ The expression stayed for only a moment, before a glower came over his face. He growled, “You are forbidden from ever going to the shore again, am I understood?”

“But, father -”

 _“_ _Am I understood?!”_

“Who are you to deny me this?” Arthur challenged back. “I’ve known Percival for years! He’s _never_ betrayed me to anyone! He’s _never_ hurt me. He’s not evil, father!”

 _“He’s a human,”_ Uther growled. “They’re _all_ cruel and heartless.”

 _“Well maybe you’re wrong!”_ Arthur shouted. “Maybe there are some who are, but Percival isn’t one of them! I swear to you. Percival is a good man, father. And that may be hard for you to understand, but it is the _truth.”_

Uther said nothing, and Arthur’s chest still heaving with his outburst. Neither of them spoke.

Arthur turned to swim away.

“… this human,” Uther began. “… you must care for him a lot.”

Arthur stopped. He turned back. “What are you saying, father?”

“I’m saying,” Uther started. He pushed himself from the throne. “That humans are quite feeble creatures. They cannot last under the water; they drown within a matter of minutes. And if this human were to fall from his boat, were to slip on the rocks on the shore, well, who’s to say that the same unfortunate fate wouldn’t befall him?”

Arthur’s eyes widened in horrified understanding. _“You wouldn’t.”_

“Oh I assure you I would,” Uther responded. _“If_ you ever see him again. The choice is yours, Arthur. Now, I’ll ask you once more, and I expect a different answer. You are forbidden from ever going to the shore ever again.

_“Am I understood?”_

Arthur didn’t move for a moment, before he bowed his head and shut his eyes. “… yes, sire.”

“If I ever hear of you going up there – if you ever meet with _this human_ _–_ again, there will be severe consequences. I have certain rules, Arthur, and I expect those rules to be obeyed. I’m sure you understand.”

Arthur didn’t respond as his father swam past him to the door, his ears ringing.

But when Uther did reach the door, he turned and spoke. “Just remember, Arthur,” he said, “If I ever hear about this again… _you_ won’t be the one facing the consequences.”

And Uther left, leaving Arthur alone.

Arthur didn’t move, staring at the doors.

Had he been on the surface, he knew his eyes would have been burning.

He couldn’t breathe – _he couldn’t –_

Arthur turned and darted towards one of the back doors, shoving his way through it.

The rush to his room was a blur, but he found himself there eventually, his breathing ragged as his father’s words ran through his head.

 _“_ _Humans are quite feeble creatures. They cannot last under the water;_ _t_ _hey drown within a matter of minutes._ _And if this human were to fall from his boat,_ _were to slip on the rocks on the shore,_ _well, who’s to say that the_ _same_ _unfortunate fate wouldn’t befall him?_

_“The choice is yours, Arthur.”_

Arthur let out a growl, before grabbing a bowl on his table and throwing it against the wall with a yell.

It shattered.

And Arthur didn’t move for several moments, shoulders heaving as he stared at the mark it had made.

But then Arthur’s back fell against the wall behind him, and he slid down before burying his head in his arms.

He managed to hold himself together for a few minutes, managed to keep the stinging in his eyes at bay.

But then Merlin entered, and Arthur saw his shadow cross the floor as he approached.

“Arthur?”

 _“_ _Just go away,”_ Arthur whispered, curling in tighter on himself.

“Arthur _-”_

 _“_ _Leave me!”_ Arthur shouted, and cursing his voice for choosing that moment to crack.

Merlin did nothing for a moment, but Arthur heard him swimming to the door a moment later. He didn’t head straight through, silent for a moment, but Arthur only heard him let out a sigh.

“I’ll bring your supper once it’s ready, Arthur,” Merlin said quietly, before he shut the door partway. “And… And, Arthur?” he said, just before shutting it. “I… I’m sorry.”

The door closed.

A choked noise escaped Arthur, followed by a shudder.

Then Arthur had his face in a hand, unable to fight the sobs rising from his throat. Unable to stop himself from crying like he hadn’t since he was a child.

Unable to stop as he thought about what he had just gained and lost, all in one day.

As he remembered the smile Percival had given him. A smile that had filled Arthur’s heart and made him happier than he ever thought he could be.

A smile he was never going to see again.

 _“I’m so sorry, Percival._ _I’m so sorry._ _”_

~

The next three years were miserable for Arthur.

No one – not even Morgana – knew what it was that Arthur and his father had fought about, but the effects were far-reaching all across Uther’s realm.

Uther hired more guards, and patrols between the castle and the shore were doubled literally overnight. Uther claimed that it was to help promote security and safety.

But Arthur knew the real reason.

No matter where he went, a few simple moments of searching always revealed one of his father’s men as being nearby.

Undoubtedly following him.

Arthur didn’t dare try to send a message to Percival through someone else, lest it be caught and Uther decide that that was a good enough reason to carry out his threat.

That’s not to say that Arthur didn’t search tirelessly for one, oh no.

But no matter what Arthur thought, no matter what ideas he believed he had found, all of them revealed flaws and disasters waiting to happen.

And Arthur didn’t dare risk Percival’s life on those flaws.

Arthur had lost his freedom and his love all in one day, and he had yet to get it back.

But to top it all off, Gwen’s brother, Elyan, had disappeared as well.

No one knew where he went. One day he was there, then the next he was… gone.

Gwen didn’t seem to want to talk about it. If Arthur ever mentioned him to her, she became tight-lipped, before quickly changing the subject to something else – to something as unrelated to Elyan as she could get.

Arthur didn’t blame her, his eyes only saddening before he turned away.

At least she had people to talk to about losing someone, even if she didn’t want to.

How ironic that their situations were completely swapped when they wanted the opposite.

~

The sky was dark with an incoming storm.

Most sensible merfolk were inside their homes – even if the storm was worse on the surface, the force of the waves was enough to stir sand and knock over merfolk even far below the surface.

But Arthur had learned to love storms over the last three years.

Because storms meant that there were less people to see him as he got as close to the shore as he dared.

His father’s patrols were still a risk though, so Arthur only found himself going to one place. One place that was insignificant to everyone but him.

The place where Percival had dropped his flute. Close enough to the shore that he could almost believe he could see Percival if he only dared to look.

The storm was coming quicker now, Arthur able to feel the force of it even below the surface of the sea.

Thunder cracked above, and he looked up to see if he could see the lightning.

He blinked in surprise.

There was a boat.

A boat being tossed about on the waves.

With a single figure inside.

And Arthur’s eyes widened in horrified recognition.

 _“_ _Percival.”_

The storm was fierce, and even from where he was Arthur could see as Percival pulled the ropes and rigging, fighting against the elements themselves.

 _“_ _Come on, Percival,”_ Arthur breathed, rooting from down below and watching.

The boat started heading towards the shore, and Arthur grinned, following and silently cheering.

They were almost there.

Almost -

But then the boat veered, and Arthur’s eyes widened.

There was a part of the sea that all the sailors here knew to avoid – all the merfolk knew to avoid it too.

The place where the rocks jutted out of the sea.

Arthur knew Percival had realized it too – but as Arthur watched he knew there was no fighting the sea and where it wanted to take the ship.

But maybe it was small enough – maybe it could sail through –

But then the boat tilted – having hit one of the rocks that jutted out beyond the surface of the sea. Arthur could see the hole in the bow, and could see as the storm drove it into the rock over and over – shattering the ship more and more

Percival kept his grip on a rope –

But then it snapped.

And Percival fell into the churning water below.

Arthur kicked himself forward, swimming as fast as he was able to Percival.

Arthur knew Percival was a strong swimmer, and sure enough, he saw Percival right himself, before kicking strongly towards the surface.

But a wave crashed into Percival, sending him to the rock once more.

His head cracked against it.

And he became limp.

Arthur swam to him, before wrapping his arms around Percival’s torso and hauling him up towards the air.

He emerged, taking in a gasp as if it would will Percival to do the same.

The rain was torrential, and the wind was even worse, but Arthur fought his way through the buffeting waves, carrying Percival behind him as he made his way to the dark smudge on the horizon.

He wasn’t going to fail him.

_He wasn’t._

_Never again._

~

The tempest was still going strong by the time Arthur reached the shore.

His muscles trembling with exertion, he pulled Percival onto the beach out of reach of the waves, and he held Percival’s head in his lap.

Arthur took in several ragged breaths, looking over Percival for any signs of life.

He was still. _Too_ still.

Arthur shook Percival’s shoulders.

“Come on, Percival. Wake up. Please wake up, Percival. _Please.”_

Percival didn’t move, and a sob escaped Arthur’s throat before he dropped his head to Percival’s shoulder. _“_ _No, please no…”_

But then Percival took in a choked gasp.

Arthur jerked upright, eyes wide, and he immediately turned Percival onto his side.

Percival coughed out water, his breathing still labored and more water coming out with each breath, but after several coughs, Percival began to breathe normally again.

And Arthur let out a watery, relieved laugh, watching Percival’s chest move as he took in each precious breath of air, and shielding Percival as much as he could from the wind and rain.

 _“You're going to be just fine_ _,”_ he murmured to Percival, running his fingers through his short hair. _“I’m not going anywhere.”_

~

And as with all storms, it eventually passed, and sunlight began to shine through the clouds.

Arthur lifted his head, blinking rainwater from his eyes, and he stared up at the breaks in the clouds.

But it was then that Percival made a noise, and Arthur’s head immediately snapped to him.

Percival blinked his eyes open, grunting, but then he turned his head to settle his gaze on Arthur.

And his brow furled. “… Arthur?” he asked, weak and confused.

Arthur took in a sharp breath.

But then he heard the bark of a dog down the beach, and he jerked to see a golden furred dog running straight towards him and Percival.

Arthur threw himself into the waves, leaving Percival blinking at the sky in confusion.

He swam out to a rock, before breaking the surface once more behind it.

And he watched the shore.

The golden furred dog ran up to Percival and gave him a couple energetic licks, before the dog suddenly turned to the ocean and ran out into the waves.

Straight to where Arthur was hiding.

The dog gave Arthur an affectionate lick as well, and Arthur couldn’t quite contain his laugh, but without another moment, the dog ran back to the beach and straight to Percival’s side, barking and tail-wagging furiously.

Arthur saw more movement, and he glanced down the beach to see another human – pale-skinned and long-haired – searching the beach.

“Ruffles! Where are you -” The man spotted Percival, and his eyes widened in shock. _“Percival?_ Percy, is that you?”

Arthur watched as the long-haired figure ran up to Percival. He crouched by Percival’s side and helped him to a sit, Percival groaning and holding a hand to his head.

“Oh thank the gods,” the newcomer said. “I was really worried about you, mate! That storm was a big one.”

Percival groaned once more, before looking up and squinting at the other man. “Gwaine? That you?”

“In the flesh,” Gwaine said with a grin. But then Gwaine’s smile fell. “You alright, big man?”

“Did you,” Percival began, before he turned and looked out across the horizon. “Did you see anyone else with me?”

Gwaine shook his head. “Just Ruffles,” he said. Gwaine scratched the dog’s head, before turning back to Percival. “Why? Did you think someone was here?”

Percival blinked, before he turned to Gwaine.

His voice was too low for Arthur to catch what Percival said, but he did see the way Gwaine’s smile faltered, ever so slightly.

But Gwaine only let out a sigh, before hoisting one of Percival’s arms over his shoulders. “C’mon, big man,” he said, helping Percival to a stand and guiding him back to the village. “We need to get you home. You nearly drowned, after all.”

Arthur followed, crawling along the sand and eventually to the cove as he watched the new human – Gwaine – brought Percival back to their small village, Ruffles running between them and the tide erratically.

Until he couldn’t see either of them anymore.

~

Arthur didn’t leave the cove for the rest of the day. Staring at the small village as it began to be covered in dusk.

All day he waited for a figure to emerge, to see Percival just _once_ more.

But the stars began to shine, the moon came out in full splendor.

And Arthur had seen nothing.

He let out a sigh, and it was just as Arthur was turning to head home that he heard movement.

He turned back to the beach.

And he took in a sharp breath.

_There he was._

Percival looked lost in thought – standing stoic with a furled brow and staring out into the sea.

He was still for only a moment, before he turned to one of the rocks and sat himself down.

And Arthur saw that in one hand, Percival held the same flute that had brought them together all those years ago.

Percival was still staring out at the moonlit waves with a far-off expression for just a moment.

But then without a word, he lifted the flute to his lips and began to play.

It was a song Arthur knew well – Percival had been playing it since they were children, practicing on the rocks with Arthur listening from the waves.

Percival had gotten better since he’d last heard him.

Though it seemed almost sadder this time – sadder than Arthur had ever heard it before. And Arthur found he couldn’t move as he listened.

The last note faded into the night, and Percival didn’t move for a moment, before he let out a sigh, slumping forward with his elbows on his knees.

And still staring out at the sea.

It was almost the perfect moment to leave. For Arthur to turn and return home. He’d seen Percival one more time – saw that he had friends and that he was alive. That should have been enough.

That should have been enough.

“Hello, Percival.”

Percival jumped, startled. Before he turned to Arthur.

And his eyes widened further. “It _is_ you,” he breathed as he stood.

Arthur smiled, rueful. He opened his mouth to speak.

But nothing came out.

He stayed, dumbstruck, for just a moment, before Arthur let out a low breath and turned his gaze away.

Percival didn’t move for a moment. But then he was taking slow steps, almost trance-like as he crossed the sand to reach Arthur.

He didn’t falter upon reaching the water, his strides still sure of himself as he approached where Arthur was kneeling in the sand.

And he knelt down in the waves, his head now level with Arthur’s.

Arthur was ready for the accusations, the anger. How could Percival not be furious? It had been three years since Arthur had visited – since that night so long ago.

Since that single moment when everything seemed perfect.

Percival’s mouth opened and closed in shock several times. But then he took in a breath, readying himself to speak.

Arthur shut his eyes – ready for whatever vitriol he had.

But instead Percival only asked with a quiet voice, a gentle voice.

_“What happened?”_

Arthur took in a shaky gasp, eyes beginning to burn. “My father found out I’d been speaking with humans. With you,” he said. “He forbade me from ever coming near here again. I couldn’t – I couldn’t go against him.”

“Oh, Arthur…”

“He threatened to kill you, Percival,” Arthur then said, voice breaking. “He said he would drown you if I ever saw you again.”

Arthur didn’t move for another moment, still uncertain. What was Percival thinking? It had been _three years –_

“Why are you here now?”

Arthur took in another shaky breath, and he lifted his gaze to meet Percival’s. “Because letting you drown when I could have stopped it would destroy me. Damn what my father says. You mean too much to me.”

Neither moved for a moment.

But then Arthur suddenly found strong arms around him, holding him close to a familiar chest.

A small sob escaped Arthur, before he wrapped his own arms around Percival and pressed his face to Percival’s shoulder.

 _“_ _I missed you so much.”_

Percival’s grip tightened. “And I you, Arthur.”

~

The two of them had sat, half submerged in the water with Arthur leaning against Percival and his head on Percival’s shoulder, their voices carrying as low murmurs in the breeze.

“Who was that man? On the beach earlier,” Arthur asked. “I didn’t recognize his name.”

“My friend, Gwaine,” Percival answered. “I… found myself in a bad spot a couple years ago. Would’ve died had he not jumped between those thugs and their knife.”

Arthur inhaled sharply, his eyes growing wide in horror.

Percival shrugged. “He was injured, so I took him home to fix him up. And, well, he’s never really left.”

Percival paused, but then he let out a sigh. “He… he knows about you, Arthur.”

Arthur jerked to Percival, his eyes wide.

Percival let out a sigh. “The first few months after… after you stopped visiting, I had nightmares. About you being trapped and unable to escape. It was during one of these months that I met Gwaine. He… he heard me crying out for you in my sleep. So I… I told him.”

Percival chuckled then. “I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re only in my head,” he said with a wry smirk. “He’s never said it… but I’ve seen his face when he thinks I’m not looking. But it is rather outlandish, isn’t it? Falling in love with a boy from the sea.”

Arthur stopped. He blinked.

But then he smiled. “Almost as outlandish as falling in love with a boy from the land.”

It was then that Percival seemed to realize what he’d said, and his eyes widened.

But then he smiled as well. “Is it?”

“Well it can’t be too outlandish,” Arthur said. “It’s happened, after all.”

Percival let out a small laugh, but then his expression became soft. He picked up Arthur’s hand. “Do you… remember what happened the last time we saw each other?”

Arthur smiled, albeit ruefully. “How could I forget?”

Percival chuckled a bit. “I thought I had scared you off, truthfully. I thought that was why you stopped visiting.”

Arthur’s face fell. “That wasn’t -”

“I know it wasn’t,” Percival said with a smile. But then it fell a little and he glanced away. “But I couldn’t help but be afraid that it was.”

Arthur didn’t move for a moment, before he shifted, putting one hand to Percival’s jaw.

And placing his lips to Percival’s once more.

Percival seemed surprised at first, but then he softened, returning the kiss and squeezing Arthur’s hand beneath the water.

They separated, foreheads pressed together and still gripping hands tight.

“Meet me here tomorrow. At noon,” Percival said, breathless. “We’ll – I’ll bring my boat -”

“I thought it was destroyed in the storm?”

“I have a second one. Well, actually it’s Gwaine’s. But he’d let me borrow it if I asked him. It’s smaller – just a rowboat – but we can both fit. And we’ll go somewhere – _far_ away from your father. I’ll get a nice cottage on the beach somewhere up the coast, near a dock. Or I’ll build a dock. And we’ll make an inlet that leads right to the front door. So we can sit and talk and you can -” It was then he noticed Arthur’s expression, and Percival’s own faltered. “What? What is it?”

Arthur let out a watery laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so much.”

Percival smiled. “What can I say? I’m excited.” But then it faltered. “… assuming you want to, of course.”

And Arthur smiled as well. He laughed. “I think it sounds wonderful.” He put a hand to Percival’s shoulder and pulled himself up to place another kiss to Percival’s lips.

Percival wrapped his arms tight around Arthur’s waist, and Arthur could feel him smiling – an expression he saw once Arthur leaned back.

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow,” Arthur said. “Promise.”

Percival’s smile widened. “I look forward to it.”

They shared another quick kiss, before Percival released Arthur’s waist and Arthur fell back into the sea.

But Arthur reached out his hand and grabbed Percival’s.

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

They shared one last smile, before their grip broke.

Arthur dove back into the water, but after several feet he kicked his tail above the waves, showing Percival his fluke one last time before he dived.

Percival had always loved seeing that, and the thought brought a smile to his face even as he went to face home once more.

~

“Arthur, _where have you been?!”_ Merlin started, yanking Arthur into an alcove in the palace as soon as Arthur had arrived back home.

“Oh, umm,” Arthur started. “Hunting.”

“Hunting?” Merlin scoffed. “You _never_ go hunting without forcing me along so obviously that can’t be it. Where were you?”

“Why do you need to know?” Arthur challenged.

Merlin glanced away, expression _fearful,_ of all things, before leaning in and hissing, _“Uther is furious._ He’s sent all the guardsmen out searching for you – _he’s ordered you arrested on sight, Arthur._ Now, _where were you?”_

Arthur froze. His father was looking for him? _Did he know?_ “I – I was -”

 _“_ _Arthur!”_

Arthur froze.

He turned around. _“Father -”_

 _“_ _Take him to the dungeons,”_ Uther growled to the guards he was with. “I need to speak with him. _Alone.”_

Arthur jerked against the guards as they grabbed his arms, but a look from Uther stopped him. The guards took him to the cells, and Arthur swum into one, before turning around to face his father.

“I thought we had an understanding, Arthur,” Uther growled as Arthur, “That you would not go near the human again.”

“Was I simply supposed to let him drown?”

 _“_ _Yes!”_ Uther snapped. “One less human for us to worry about.”

Arthur scoffed as he pushed himself upright. “And kill a human who I know won’t harm us? I thought you were smarter than that, father.”

“How dare you, Arthur. All for the sake of one _worthless human -”_

 _“_ _I love him, father!”_

Uther’s eyes widened in horror.

And Arthur took in a sharp breath as he realized what exactly he had said.

 _“_ _Have you gone mad?”_ Uther said. “He’s a _human,_ Arthur.”

“I don’t care,” Arthur responded. “He’s a better person than you ever were or will be.”

Uther didn’t move, seemingly rooted in place by shock.

But then his expression fell to a glare – all to alike the one Arthur had seen three years before.

“You will remain here until you come to your senses,” Uther sneered. “However long that will take.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. _“No_ – no, father, wait!”

But Uther slammed the door shut and locked it just before Arthur reached it. Arthur pulled at the handle, desperate, but it didn’t move.

 _“_ _No, no, please no,”_ Arthur started, frantically trying to open it.

But it wouldn’t budge.

But Arthur grit his teeth, before turning and looking around the cell.

He’d be damned if he didn’t try to get out on his own.

~

Arthur’s failed attempts scattered the cell, and as he looked out at the noon-lit ocean the next day through the small window, Arthur let out a shaking breath.

Before he fell against the wall.

Nothing had worked.

He was trapped.

~

Percival cast one more glanced towards the sun where it hung low over the horizon, shielding his eyes and seeing if the sun had moved from when he’d last looked.

Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe they hadn’t actually agreed on noon, but a few hours after like it was now.

Maybe the merfolk had a different definition of noon than humans did, and Arthur didn’t realize he was late.

He let out a low breath, before looking down at his belongings, all piled in the bottom of Gwaine’s rowboat, and tapping his flute against the palm of his hand.

And seeing the clear spot that was the perfect size for Arthur to sit, tail and all.

On the shore, Percival could hear Ruffles running around, Gwaine throwing a stick and the golden dog running out into the waves to retrieve it before bringing it back.

Gwaine had promised he’d wait with Percival after all, and he was never one to break his word.

Even though it was now several hours past when Arthur was supposed to arrive.

 _“_ _I’ll meet you here tomorrow. Promise._

_“Tomorrow.”_

Had something happened? Was Arthur okay?

Was he even still alive?

But as Percival sat and stared out at the waves, waiting for a golden haired head to emerge, another thought occurred to him. And as much as he didn’t want to believe it, didn’t even want to _entertain_ it –

It made the most sense.

Maybe the stories his father had said were true.

That the merfolk only wanted to drown you.

To destroy your heart.

After all, abandoning someone for three years to only get their hopes once more and crush them seemed like an efficient way to do that.

The thought made Percival’s eyes burn, but he forced them back as he swallowed.

He stood and stared out at the horizon, eyes burning.

He pulled his arm back, and threw it forward.

And only just saw the glint of the flute as it flew through the air, before splashing into the dusk lit ocean.

He sat, heavily.

And he reached for the oars.

Gwaine’s head snapped up at the sound of paddling, and he saw the small boat making its way back to the shore.

Still only a single figure inside.

Percival landed, before climbing out and reaching in to grab his bag, his jaw hard.

Gwaine only watched, his eyes saddened, and he still said nothing as Percival turned to go back to the village.

Gwaine reached to put a hand on Percival’s shoulder as he passed. “Perce -”

 _“_ _Let’s just go,”_ Percival said, voice breaking and jerking his shoulder away from Gwaine’s hand.

Gwaine stared after Percival for a moment longer, before he let out a low breath. He whistled. “C’mon, Ruffles,” he said, patting his thigh as he turned off to follow his friend.

But seeing Percival in front of him, seeing the defeated – _heartbroken –_ form of his friend, Gwaine’s expression turned to that of anger.

 _“_ _If I ever meet you, Arthur,”_ he growled. _“I’ll make sure you know how much you’ve hurt him.”_

~

Night fell and passed.

Arthur still hadn’t been released from the cell, no one had even come to _visit_ him, let alone release him, and he had no idea as to how long he would be forced to remain.

But as he laid on the ground, facing the wall, he found he didn’t care how much longer he’d be here.

He missed when he promised he’d be _there._

When he’d meet with Percival so the two of them could start a new life, in a cottage by the sea that was far away from here. Far away from Uther and his tyranny.

What was Percival thinking right now?

Arthur heard a sudden noise from beyond his cell, but he didn’t move to face it.

But he did, however, lift his head when he heard someone cry out. Followed by a thud.

And the door opened.

Arthur turned.

And his eyes widened.

Morgana was in the doorway, looking down the hallway with a terrified look, and the unconscious form of a guard just below her fluke. But then she turned back to Arthur. “We need to hurry,” she said, before swimming down the hallway.

Arthur blinked, but he pushed himself off of the floor and to the door a moment later.

Gwen and Merlin were also in the hallway, each of them holding a look of fear just like Morgana’s.

All of them afraid, but determined.

“We need to hurry,” Merlin said, turning tail and swimming down the hallway. “The guards don’t make their rounds here for another couple minutes. It’s our only chance to get out unseen.”

Arthur blinked, before he nodded.

And the four of them made their way out of the castle.

Clearly they had been planning this for some time, Merlin stopping Arthur behind pillars and counting under his breath, before pulling them out and making their way towards the outer edge of the castle.

But they made it out before rushing to a hidden ravine and shoving Arthur down into it.

Merlin waited for a moment, making sure they hadn’t been followed, before he let out a low breath.

“We’re safe now,” Merlin said, lowering himself down into the ravine. He turned around to face Arthur and the others.

And Arthur found that all of their gazes were on him.

“What’s going on Arthur?” Morgana asked. “Why is Uther so upset?”

Arthur glanced around at the three of them, wide-eyed and his heart racing.

He shut his eyes.

Arthur took in a breath. And let it out. “I’ve fallen in love with a human.”

Arthur heard Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin each gasp.

But he continued before they could say anything else.

“His name is Percival. We met eleven years ago, when we were both ten. He… he’s quiet, but he listens better than anyone I’ve ever met, and he gives the best advice. He plays the flute – a human instrument – and he loves to help hurt animals -” Arthur cut off with a choke. He swallowed.

“And I was supposed to meet him yesterday. To… to leave. To find somewhere along the coast where we could live without fear of father finding us.”

It was then he opened his eyes, and found his friends and sister staring at him with wide-eyes.

But Arthur let out a sigh and shook his head. “Father will never stop searching if I leave. And he always seems to know – he has eyes everywhere,” Arthur said. “There’s no escaping him. If I see Percival again it’ll only be to say good-bye. For good this time.”

He slumped down to a rock and ran a hand over his face. He dropped his head and let out a sigh. “It’s hopeless.”

He expected someone to say something, anything.

But no one did.

And he looked up to see Morgana and Gwen sharing uncertain looks, and both gesturing to each other.

Arthur recognized a silent argument when he saw one.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “… what do you know that I don’t?”

Gwen grimaced, before turning to him. “Do you remember my brother Elyan?”

Arthur nodded, slow at first, but then faster. “Yes, I do. I thought he… disappeared.”

“Well, he did,” Gwen said. “But… not against his own will.

“Elyan wanted to explore the _land_ _-”_

Arthur straightened in surprise.

“- so he went to Morgana and asked her to give him legs. Originally he only wanted to stay for a few months, but… he discovered he loved working as a blacksmith, so he decided to stay.”

Arthur blinked, and he turned to Morgana.

Morgana only smirked and shrugged. “It took some searching, but I managed to find the spell,” she said. “A spell to turn a tail into legs. And vice versa, if the need should arise. Uther destroyed all human lore, but I did find the spell to let us travel between the two worlds.”

Arthur blinked, but then a wave of anger ran over him. “You mean to tell me you’ve had this spell the _whole time,_ and you _never told me?”_

“We didn’t know you were seeing a human!” Morgana argued back, eyes narrowed. “If anything it’s your own fault. I assure you had I known I would have told you.”

Merlin let out an annoyed sigh. “That doesn’t matter,” he said. “What’s done is done. Morgana, do you still have the spell?”

“Yes,” she said, "But before it took a week to finish – the amount of magic it requires -”

“Don’t worry about that,” Merlin said. He smirked. “I assure you however much we need, I can handle.”

Morgana blinked, before she rolled her eyes. “I forget about your _unlimited power_ for only a minute and you rub it in my face.”

Arthur’s brow furled. Unlimited power-?

But before he could ask, Morgana looked to Gwen. “You and Merlin get Arthur to the land. I’ll meet you there. Tonight.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I still need to gather supplies. Merlin may have the magic but _I_ have the spell book. Only I know what else we need. Once I have it, I’ll come meet you at the beach.” She then turned to Arthur. And smiled. “Don’t worry, Arthur. Nothing will stop us until you’re back with Percival.

"I promise you that."

~

They did see some of Uther’s patrols in the distance, but thanks to careful timing, within only a few minutes Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur were swimming to the shore.

They were almost there, and Arthur’s heart began to race.

But then his throat caught.

He stopped, before swimming to the surface and looking around.

This was where he was supposed to meet Percival yesterday.

And there were no boats or humans in sight.

Arthur knew the odds of Percival still waiting for him were unlikely, but he couldn’t deny that the hope had been there.

Arthur let out a sigh, before sinking below the surface once more.

A glint of light caught Arthur’s attention.

He looked towards it.

And his eyes widened.

 _“_ _No.”_

Merlin turned once he realized Arthur was no longer following. “Arthur, _what-?”_

And he saw Arthur sitting on the ocean floor, holding something in his hands.

“This is Percival’s flute,” Arthur breathed. He looked around. “What is it doing out here? You don’t think -” he turned to Gwen and Merlin, eyes wide. “You don’t think father -”

Gwen swum down and took his hands. “I’m sure he’s fine, Arthur. He probably had it with him during that storm, and it washed out of the boat.”

Arthur looked around once more, before he let out a sigh. “No. This is where I was supposed to meet him. And he had his flute when I met him afterward. _We’re too late,”_ Arthur said sinking down. “He’s not here. He left.”

But Gwen only huffed. “No! We are _not_ giving up hope yet, Arthur!” Gwen said, before he grabbed his hand and began yanking him somewhere.

There was a small house down the coast, just beyond the reach of the water during the highest tide.  Arthur had never paid much attention to it, having been abandoned in all the time he’d known it.

But there was smoke rising from the chimney now.

And it was there where Gwen was dragging him.

There was a figure out front when they arrived, bent low over an anvil, and hammering away at a piece of metal on it.

Arthur took in a sharp breath once they were close enough.

He knew that figure.

It was one that he thought he'd never see again.

_Elyan._

_“_ _Elyan!”_ Gwen hissed.

Elyan’s head jerked up, eyes immediately flicking to the water.

But then he smiled.

A quick glance around to confirm no one was near, before Elyan crossed his dock and knelt down. “Gwen! What are you doing here? Had I known you were coming -” It was then he noticed Gwen wasn’t alone, and his face fell to concern. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t have time to talk,” Gwen said, desperate. “We need you to find a man named Percival. Tell him he needs to come to the beach as soon as possible.”

Elyan nodded. “Big guy? Huge biceps?”

Gwen smiled. “That’s the one.”

Elyan nodded, but then he grinned. “On it.” It fell. “Can you… can you tell me why-?”

“Later, I promise,” Gwen said. She hoisted herself out to give Elyan’s cheek a quick peck. “Now go! Please!”

And Elyan was rushing to the village without another moment wasted.

Gwen turned to Arthur.  "I'm sure he hasn't left.  We'll find him."

Arthur only pursed his lips, before looking down at the flute in his hands.

"I hope you're right."

~

Morgana met them at the cove a couple hours later, a bag over her shoulders filled with supplies.

She quietly asked Merlin if there had been any sign of Percival, but when he only shook his head, her lips pressed into a line.

And she turned to see Arthur still staring out at the village, still holding the flute.

And waiting.

Simply waiting.

~

Night fell, the still nearly-full moon illuminating the beach and turning it silver.

Morgana and Gwen were speaking in hushed tones off the shore, Arthur unable to decipher what they were saying, but Merlin at his side as Arthur rested his head on his arms.

It was too dark to see the village now, but Arthur hadn’t moved his gaze from it.

But then he thought he heard something, and he listened.

Arthur’s head snapped up as he heard new voices.

And the bark of a dog.

“What’s this about, Elyan?”

“Truth be told I’m not sure,” Elyan’s voice answered. “My sister just said you had to come immediately.”

“Who is this sister, and why have I never met her before?” Gwaine’s voice retorted.

Arthur heard Elyan let out an amused huff. “Gwaine, I’m not sure why you’re here.”

“Because I’m not leaving Perce, that’s why.”

“Both of you stop -” Arthur took in a sharp breath at this third voice - “Whatever this is, let’s just get it over with, okay?”

Arthur pushed himself up, kneeling in the shallow water.

And three figures emerged onto the beach.

Percival’s eyes widened.

 _“Arthur,”_ he breathed.

Neither of them moved – neither of them even seemed to even be aware they had an audience anymore.

Ruffles, however couldn't sense the tension.

The dog ran forward into the water, leaping to Arthur and giving him a couple affectionate licks, before turning and barking at Percival.

Arthur smiled and gave the dog a scratch.

Ruffles barked once more, before deciding that Merlin was the next most interesting person and rushing to tackle the other merman.

Gwaine’s head snapped between Percival and Arthur several times, his expression equally as shocked as the two of them.

But then Gwaine was suddenly walking to Arthur, entering the water without hesitation.

Then Gwaine’s fist connected with Arthur’s face, knocking him down.

 _“_ _Gwaine!”_ Elyan cried out. _“What are you-?!”_

 _“_ _That’s for breaking Percival’s heart!”_ Gwaine snapped, expression enraged and looking thoroughly ready to do it again had Elyan not already been holding him back. _“_ _What-?_ _Get off me-!”_

Arthur looked up to meet Gwaine’s gaze, and he wiped a hand at his mouth to wipe away the small amount of blood.

But then Morgana was suddenly between them.

“It wasn’t Arthur’s fault!” Morgana pleaded, hands between Arthur and Gwaine. “Our father found out that Arthur had seen Percival again – he locked Arthur in the dungeons! That’s why he wasn’t here!”

Gwaine’s eyes widened in shock.

And behind him, Arthur heard Percival take in a gasp.

 _“_ _Is that true_ _?”_

Arthur turned, met Percival’s gaze, and he nodded. “It is.”

Gwaine’s expression became more confused, and he glanced between Arthur and Percival’s faces once more. “What-?”

Then Gwaine’s eyes settled on Arthur’s tender face again.

And his expression fell to horror. _“Oh shit,”_ he breathed. _“Shit,_ mate, I – I didn’t know -”

But Arthur only chuckled, startling Gwaine into stopping his apology. “I admire your loyalty, Gwaine,” Arthur said. He smiled. “I’m glad you were there for Percival when I wasn’t.”

Gwaine blinked, but then he smirked. “He’s my friend. Can’t help but be protective of him.”

Arthur gave Gwaine another small smile, before he turned back to Percival.

Percival walked forward into the water. He still hadn’t said a single thing.

What was he thinking?

Arthur swallowed.

“Percival, I -”

But then Percival had him in his arms, holding Arthur tight to him.

Arthur returned the hug. _“_ _I’m so sorry,”_ he sobbed out. _“_ _I’m so sorry_ _-_ _”_

“Shh,” Percival said. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I should’ve realized something had happened to you.”

“You’re not mad?”

Percival shook his head. “No. Never.”

And Arthur let out a relieved laugh, before holding Percival tighter.

"Oh," Arthur started.  He leaned back.  "I have something for you."

And he handed Percival the flute.

Percival blinked in disbelief.

But then he smiled.  "You found it?"

Arthur nodded.  He let out a watery laugh.  "I'll always bring it back to you."

Percival laughed, before pulling Arthur back into a hug once more.

_"Thank you, Arthur."_

For a moment, neither of them spoke.

But then Percival let out a wry chuckle. “I guess going up the coast to get away won’t work, if he found out after one meeting.”

Arthur let out a watery laugh, but then he swallowed. “We do have… one idea.”

Arthur leaned back, meeting Percival’s eyes.

“Morgana and Merlin are going to turn me into a human.”

Percival’s eyes widened. “Is that even possible?”

Morgana nodded. She smiled. “You’ve met Elyan.”

Percival blinked, Gwaine made a shocked noise, and they both turned to Elyan.

He indicated to Gwen. “Meet my sister.”

Percival blinked at Elyan, before turning back to Arthur. “Is that… is that what you want?”

Arthur swallowed. “If you’ll have me.”

Percival didn’t move for another moment, but then suddenly his lips were on Arthur’s, deeper than any kiss they’d had before.

Arthur laughed when Percival pulled back. “Is that a yes?”

Percival smiled. “You know it is.  It'll always be a yes."

Morgana approached then. “I hate to break up this reunion, but if we’re going to do this you need to be out of the water,” she said. “I don’t want to risk giving you four legs.”

Percival blinked, but then he nodded. He gave Arthur another quick peck, before stepping out back onto the beach. “I’ll be right here,” he said.

Merlin approached (having finally gotten Ruffles to turn her attention to Elyan), Morgana’s bag in hand.

Morgana and Merlin pulled out the objects – Arthur didn’t recognize half of them – before releasing them and setting them on the surface of the water.

Morgana and Merlin clasped hands around Arthur.

Gwaine put his hand to Percival’s shoulder.

“You ready?” Morgana asked.

Arthur nodded. “Yes.”

Morgana met Merlin’s eyes, and with a nod, the two of them began to chant.

_“Forbregdan. Gehíwian ond cierr ān into tƿeġen.”_

Their eyes flashed gold.

Arthur gasped, and his hands snapped to their shoulders to steady himself.

The sensation that ran over him was unlike anything he’d ever felt, a sharp feeling running down the middle of his tail.

His knees gave out from under him as he cried out.

But after several moments, the feeling stopped.

Arthur opened his eyes – he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them – and he found his breathing was ragged.

Percival was being held back by Gwaine, his own eyes wide.

Arthur gave him a shaky smile, and he tried to straighten.

Only to realize something felt… _off._

He glanced down.

And his eyes widened.

He’d imagined himself with legs before, certainly. Sitting next to Percival when they were children and wondering what it’d be like to swap.

But seeing them _for real_ -

Arthur let out a disbelieving laugh, before he pushed himself to a stand in the shallows, the water barely reaching to his ankles.

And he looked up to Percival with a smile.

(Gwaine’s eyebrows shot up, and he raised one at Percival with a sly smirk.)

Percival spared only a moment to jam Gwaine with his elbow, but he was already pulling off his jacket and rushing towards Arthur.

Arthur tried to take a step.

But he stumbled, foot digging into the wet sand.

And Percival caught him.

Arthur let out a small laugh. “You make it look so easy.”

Percival shrugged with a small smile. “It’s your first day. I’ll cut you some slack.”

“It may take some time until I can walk on my own.”

Percival grinned. “I’ll be here every step of the way.”

Percival let out a small grunt as Gwaine walked forward and gave him a smack – _“_ _D_ _am_ _m_ _it, big man, that was terrible.”_ _–_ but the smile didn’t leave Percival’s face. Percival took his coat and wrapped it around Arthur, before pulling him close once more.

Arthur looked up at Percival. He laughed. “You’re taller than I am.”

Percival smiled. “I’m taller than most people.”

“For some reason I thought we’d be the same height,” Arthur said. “Don’t know why though.”

Behind him, he heard Gwaine introducing himself to the other merfolk.

 _“_ _What do they call you, then?”_

_“Merlin.”_

_“Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you. Ah, and you must be Gwen, Elyan’s lovely sister.”_

“Arthur.”

Arthur turned.

And found Morgana meeting his eyes apprehensively. “You know father’s going to angry.”

Arthur’s eyes darkened, and he let out a low sigh. “I know.”

“What do you plan to do?”

Arthur shrugged. “Not… go in the ocean anymore, I guess.”

Morgana glanced over her shoulder, her brow furled. “… I don’t think we can go back either.  At least not for a while.” But then she grinned. “Good thing I brought more supplies. Hey, Gwen, do you want to go next-?”

 _“_ _No! No more legs!”_ Elyan suddenly screamed. _“Especially not you Gwen!_ _At least not until I get you all some clothes!”_

And then Elyan was running off towards his house.

Gwaine let out a laugh, before following. _“You’re going to need a lot, mate!”_

And Ruffles began chasing them, barking wildly as well.

Arthur laughed as well.

But then he suddenly found his legs being swept out from under him.

Literally.

Percival had carried him before – sometimes when they simply needed to cross from one part of the beach to another – but… this was new.

Percival only gave Arthur a smile. “I figure it’s probably better for you to learn to walk when you can actually see where you’re going. And when you have shoes.”

“Oh, _shoes,”_ Arthur said with a shudder, drawing a chuckle from Percival. “I already feel weird with clothes – I can’t imagine how they’ll feel.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“This whole _living on land_ thing is certainly going to be an adjustment.”

“It will,” Percival said. He gave Arthur’s forehead a peck. “But I know you’ll do wonderfully at it.”

Arthur smiled.

But then the turned and looked out at the ocean once more.

And as he spotted Gwen, Merlin, and Morgana all preparing themselves for the change, Arthur was struck by one thing.

He didn’t miss it.

And he knew he was never going to.

He turned and looked up at Percival.

“Let’s go home, Percival.”

And Percival smiled, before tilting his head forward and resting his cheek against Arthur’s hair, where his head rested against his shoulder.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
